


Supporting Care

by Pyret1582



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyret1582/pseuds/Pyret1582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Yarakashi's know how to pull you under, lucky your friend's are there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supporting Care

**Author's Note:**

> This came as an idea when I read about the “Yarakashi accident” and my best friend told me to write it, so I did and this was what came up with a bit of my own twists and turns.

When the rest of the KAT-TUN members stepped inside the dressing room, they could already hear the shower running. No sign of the youngest in the dressing room, his presence was missing.

Jin sighed sadly as he start to undress himself, giving a hint that the others should too and they fallow his pace.

Jin was the first one to enter the shower stalls, like he was the brave enough to conceal the youngest in the group. Kazuya was scary when he was sad, or more so when he was emotional. The younger one could break any moment and those moments were scary.

So the rest of the band send him in. Him of all people; Jin sigh the others did obvious chick out. He let the warm water hit his body letting his muscles relax. He send a glance to the wall. On the other side of his stall he knew another lithe body stood, a fragile boy he needs to piece together or more like the rest of the band needs to do it. But he was the only one according to the others in the band knowing how to help Kazuya in the best way. They always knew each other strength and weakness, and Jin was the closest to Kazuya. He always knew what was going on inside the younger’s head, but now he felt loss on words on how to help his best friend.

“Kame?” He asked in a hush hopping the other one could hear him, but there was none response from the younger one.

Jin heared the rest of the band mates enter and the shower and stalls being taken. He knew the younger would escape like a scare deer on hinder legs. Jin was right, on cue the stall door open and Jin could hear small steps; that turned further and further away from shower room. He knew that Kazuya would be gone when they enter the dressing room.

The others said. Let give Kame some room, he will get over it. Jin knew Koki would be the devoted one and hug Kazuya through his tears if he gets the chance. He, like Jin knew how fragile the boy could be. Nakamaru would just give the boy courage to continue or give him a slap on the back, or do something like Koki did. Hug him through his tears. Taguchi would just tell him a joke or something like ‘get over it’ or just look sympathy at him and Ueda. What would Ueda say?

Jin didn’t know though he knew that guy pretty well. After twenty minutes Jin turns off the tap to the shower and grab a towel. Wrapping it around his hips and grabbed another to dry his hair. He walks into the dressing room and of course no sign of the youngest member. He must have dressed in record time and left without a goodbye.

Jin start to dress himself, not caring when the other’s entered the room.

“Where’s Kame?” Koki asked him, the gentle gangster searches after the youngest member with his eyes.

“He left obvious, or else he would be here when you made yourself presence.” Jin told him sarcastically.

“Oh, I see you’re in a good mood, Bakanishi.” Koki mutter as he starts to dress. This dressing room turns into a gloomy place, this was the time for party and celebration. They had just finished a concert and the youngest member was missing, though Koki did understand why. But a party without Kazuya would not feel right and it would probably end with the Bakanishi running away from the party as well.

Jin was dressed up in a pair of blue jeans that where ripped. A white top and he flung a hoodie over it turning to his band mates. Bidding them a farewell and a slight promise he might turn up later. First he was going to locate a turtle.

\------

Jin rang the doorbell knowing very well where the turtle was hiding.

“Oh, hi Jin!” Kamenashi’s mother tells him blinking a little.

“Is Kame-chan home?” Jin question skipping the affection of politeness, Kazuya’s mother was more than used by Kame’s nick name from him by now.

“Yes, he’s home in fact he’s upstairs. He seemed a bit gloomy. I don’t know if he’s asleep though. But you are welcome to go up and see for yourself. I have a feeling he should need a friend by now.” Kazuya’s mother tell him with a friendly smile.

Jin nod giving her a smile. He walked inside the Kamenashi’s residence knowing his way to Kazuya’s room. He knocks waiting for an answer, but there was none. So Jin simply opened the door deciding to invite himself into Kazuya’s darkened room.

“Kame?” Jin called out, noticing a small light from the lamp on the bedside table. It was a soft gentle light and he fallows the light and his eyes falls on the unmoving form on the bed.

“Kame?”

“Kame-chan?” Jin try again, but no avail. The body was still unmoving. Jin notice the closed eyes.

“Don’t tell me you’re asleep.” Jin mutter under his breath as he takes a seat down on the bed. Kame’s legs had those baggy pants rolled up to his knees it seemed like his mother had given Kame’s calf’s massage. Knowing Kazuya he would otherwise complain that his calf’s hurt. He could barely dance when his calf’s cramps up in a tensing spasm and Kazuya would just sit down and pout telling the world wasn’t fair.

He still got slightly pain in them.

Jin scoot closer to Kazuya’s unmoving body. His lips almost brushed the ear.

“Kame…” He say, still trying to wake the younger. This seems to do the trick; suddenly there was a bolt from the smaller person. Like lighting had struck the unmoving person.

“Jin, what a hell!” Kame put his palm on his chest, in an attempt to call his thumping heart; jeez his friend had almost given him a heart attack.

“Now you give a respond, from wherever you where?” Jin tell him with a chuckle, earning a smack from the youngest person.

“What a hell are you doing here is my question.” Kazuya asked him, pouting a bit in the same time he glares.

“What do you think, those teary eyes didn’t go unnoticed and you escaped after the concert.”

Kame lowered his head.

“I was planning on going, honestly.”

“Right, I do very much believe you.” Jin rolls his eyes, bur give him with a faint smile.

“I was…” Kame puts in, through his mask of the façade he had built up. Jin could see a soul breaking.

“I think you would rather hide here and not show yourself, hid those tears away from the rest of us and try to fight the solution on your own.” Jin told him in a low voice also knowing that was the truth. He could hear a sob from the youngest member. He pulls his arms around the lithe fragile person that seeks out his strength. Jin was used to see Kazuya as the strongest member of the group. But he also knew that underneath all of this. Kazuya was a fragile person.

“Don’t listen to them, not the Yarakashi's, they are stupid and you’re so much better person then them. Never forget that. They can’t do half what you’re doing.” Jin told him as he cares the youngest back trying to calm him down as the sobs do sustain.

“Hontoni?” Kazuya’s fragile voice break forth.

“Hai.” Jin promised him, caressing the youngest cheek. He looks into those puffy teary eyes seeing a broken soul.

“I’m on your side no matter what.”

Kame feel a small smile tugging his lips. His friend was there for him through everything that had happened today. It felt like his world was suddenly suffocating him and of course the Bakanishi needs to be there. Jin pulling him back to the surface again. He feels a kiss on his forehead and notices a pair of eyes that studies his lips. Kazuya stiffen a bit as lips met his own and he closed his eyes. Kazuya’s mind goes blank and his body is slowly melting. In the same time he wants to escape these lips that conceal him. Arms tighten his hold around his waists making their now flushed body rub against each other. The only thing in Kazuya’s mind was if his mother could hear them and pray that she doesn’t open that door. She would get the shock of her life.

“Jin…” He mumbled husky. His lips break them apart. Blinking hazy he meets Jin’s gaze.

“So are you ready to go the party now?” Jin asked him as he smiled at him.

“Baka, don’t tell me you kissed me to just get me into a party?” Kazuya huff with a pout.

Jin chuckle a little. He moves away from the younger and stands up. He would do anything to take the younger with him to a party. Jin rampages through Kazuya’s closet in hope to find something for Kame to wear. He couldn’t go to a party in those clothes he was wearing now, finding something suitable he starts to throw the rags against Kame’s bed.

“Oi, Bakanishi stop throwing clothes at me. You know I can find my own clothes thank you very much.” Kazuya huffs at Jin. He fumbles out of his clothes deciding that those pieces of clothes that Jin was throwing at him would suit anyway. There was no point in arguing about clothes with Jin.

Jin throwed a pair of black tight jeans at Kazuya’s way. Kame caught them of course, well those would do.

“See that wasn’t so hard.” Jin snickered at the turtle with a smile, feeling satisfied.

“Sometimes I just wanna kill you.” Kame huffed though couldn’t help but smile, which turns to a giggle.

“Nah, if you kill me you would get bored eventually. Who would bring you back to the surface again, dear Kame-chan?” Jin hint as he brushes his hand through that silken hair.

“You look fine. Now let’s go to the party so Koki and Nakamaru don’t have to sulk after you all night.”

Kazuya giggle as he fallows Jin out from his bedroom. Of course they didn’t get out of the house unnoticed. The son met the eyes of his mother.

“So where are you guys off to now?” She asks.

“Party, we apparently had after the concert.” Her son answered giving her a smile.

“So you’re feeling better now?”

Kame nod and bid farewell; telling her to not wait up. Kazuya knew he would crash at Jin’s place after the party. Giving his mother a kiss on the cheek before Kazuya closed the door behind him.

They are inside Jin’s car finally on the way, and Kazuya grumbled how Jin had manage to kidnap him.

\------

Kazuya lay his head against the car window letting his eyes fall close. The humming of the car made him snooze a bit as Jin drives them to the party. Kazuya wonders if that kiss meant something, though he would be glad if it didn’t. Having Jin as a friend was enough for him, he did love his friend but only as a friend right. Opening his eyes once again Kame glances at Jin that was focusing on the road ahead of him.

“Jin?”

“Hn?”

“Did that kiss mean anything?” Kame asked his friend, wanting to know the truth here.

“No, not really you seemed like you needed one though at the moment.” Jin told him smiling softly at his friend.

“Thank you for the honest answer. Not hoping this would mean something but I prefer you as a friend and I want it to be kept that way.” Kame tell him straight out with the truth.

But was he so sure about that, he feels a tug at his heart.

“No problem Kame-chan.”

Jin entwines their fingers. Jin give Kame’s hand a tug letting him know he was there for him.

Parking the car outside a club where they decided to have the party. It was just the Johnny’s that would be there, which would be so much calmer. Jin and Kazuya step out from the car.

“Come on Kame let’s have some fun.” Jin smiled at his friend and lead Kazuya inside with their palms tightly clenched around each other. Together, hand in hand they walked inside the club to join the party. Kazuya smiles, Jin saw a gloomy turtle, but now the gloomy turtle was gone. The Yarakashi wasn’t in his mind anymore even if they had struck a chord inside Kazuya. The younger could think on other things, Jin knew that. He also knew Kazuya didn’t want to be alone with his thoughts right now and having him there, Jin could make Kazuya forget.

“Kame-chan!” A voice shouts out over the music.

A smile tugged at the corner of Kazuya’s mouth. He spots Yamapi heading towards him with a huge smile on his face. Kame gets hugged of course, nothing could escape that man. Kazuya relaxes and hugged back, feeling safe for the first time this evening. His name seems popular when another shouted his name and he looked over Pi’s shoulder. Kazuya of course spots the rest of his band sitting in a corner.

“Come on join the party!” Yamapi tell him with chuckle as he begun to push the turtle towards the rest of his band mates.

“Kame-chan!” Koki smile when he notices the younger sat down around the table.

“Are you okay?” Koki looked concern at the youngest.

“I’m fine now…” Kame tells the gangster of the group. Giving Koki a reassuring smile, telling him that everything was okay, but Koki of course wouldn’t believe him.

“Kame, don’t care about what happened today, the Yarakashi’s are just trying to be something they are not.” Nakamaru tells Kazuya the truth.

Jin return with two glasses filled with beer. One finds its way in front of Kame and the youngest smiles, thankful for Jin gentleness.

“Enjoy the party. You deserve it more than anyone else and having us here will make you think of something else.” Jin tells him in his sweet voice he always used for Kazuya. That calming voice, that could make anybody melt at the spot. But that voice was only meant for Kame. Jin sits down beside Kazuya and his fingers starts to rub the back. Feeling how Kame relaxed even more.

“You won’t find any Yarakashi inside here. It’s just us and a few other bands from Johnny’s try to relax and just enjoy the evening.” Koki remind him, that he was safe inside here, but Kame felt safe but he smiles at their concern of course and they all smile at that.

If the Yarakashi’s hated him, that’s fine. They could hate him and throw hatful words at him. But building up his self-center again would be a painful awareness, but he has his band members there to help him with this mess. Kazuya knew he didn’t want to be alone right now nor the next day; spending the day with Jin would make him think of other things and the Bakanishi would make him laugh at silly things.

“Oi, Kame-chan stop spacing out, you’re scaring us.” Kazuya looks up and see Yamashita Tomohisa standing there with a smile. He flicks his hand over Kame’s head.

“Itai, baka Pi.” Kazuya mutters and rubs his head while pouting.

“Scot over I want to join you guys.” Another voice make it noticed as Yuya comes over. Yuya finds his space beside Koki and Yamapi. He slinks down beside Kazuya as Jin has to scot closer to Junno and Junno bumping into Ueda.

“Oi, do I get a spot also?” Ryo calls out as he also comes walking with a beer in his hand. Yuya makes Koki and Nakamaru to scot over so Ryo could also sit down.

“Well, cheers!”

Glasses clings together and a drinking contest began slowly to form among the members. It was Jin’s and Yamapi’s idea to begin this game. Kazuya laughs finally enjoying this evening with NEWS and his own band mates. He could worry about the morning day instead when he would probably wake up with a hung-over and wake up beside a very hung-over Bakanishi.

\-----

“Shut up!”

Eyes blinks opened. Kazuya groans when a painful throb made itself known behind his temples. The day before came crashing down, rolling to the other side to avoiding the sunrays that have made their presence known. Curling up under the covers Kazuya closes his eyes wishing the headache away.

“Ah, you’re awake…” A voice came from his side and he met Jin’s sleepy eyes.

Kame has to think a little, than he remembers. Realizing that he was in Jin’s bed and he giggles.

“Ohayou.” Kame greets sleepy.

“Hn…” Jin replies as he unwraps himself from the cover and finds his way into the bathroom, before he goes into the kitchen to fill two glasses of water. Returning with them and four pain killers. He hands two painkillers to Kame.

“Thank you,” Kame says as he grabs a hold on the glass as he swallowed the two painkillers hopping for the headache to sustain.

Jin laid down again not finding the point to start this day. He just wants to return to sleep. He knew Kame thinks the same and they curl closer together. Kazuya smiles as his forehead met Jin’s shoulder.

“Admit it, you had fun last night.”

Kamenashi giggles.

“Of course, you guys made me think about something else and for that I’m grateful.”

“I’m glad then.” Jin sounds happy because he made him happy.

“It did really happen yesterday…”

“Ha?” Jin is clueless now, as he thinks through his sleepy foggy mind, if Kame meant the party then yes.

“The incident at the concert…” Kazuya points out his voice breaking, hinting at the sleepy man beside him.

Ah that, now Jin knew where this was going. Though Jin had a feeling that it was going to begin as the same as yesterday. He would reassure Kame once again, it would take so many times it needed to get the Yarakashi clan out of the youngers mind.

“Yes, it happened I’m afraid. But it’s not your fault don’t you ever think that.” Jin reassures him. He turns around on his side and draws an arm around Kazuya’s waist to tug the fragile boy closer.

Kamenashi snuggles closer towards the warm body seeking the comfort from the older person.

“I hear their voices inside my head.”

Jin presses a kiss on Kame’s forehead.

“Don’t listen to them.”

Kazuya sighs knowing Jin was right. He shouldn’t be this upset, but he felt like he’d been stomped on and tossed to the side.

“They can’t make you shut up, no matter how hard they try. Remember your voice is unique, like the rest of you and those stupid fan-girls can’t do the half of what you’re doing.” Jin reassures him. His fingers run lazily on a shoulder.

Kazuya closes his eyes feeling the throbbing behind his temples fade away. At least he didn’t find himself leaning over the toilet bowel. Pushing away the thoughts of the Yarakashi clan out of his head, he wouldn’t bear to be alone right now as he didn’t trust his thoughts. Jin could provide this, the safeness and the only person who would keep him sane enough.

“There are better fans out there.”

“I’ll know, but tell that to my brain.”

“I’ll tell the brain so many times it needs reassuring. If that doesn’t work I’ll have to beat it into you.” Jin whispers, and there he hears the soft snore. He knew Kazuya had fallen asleep, but that smile on Kame’s face didn’t go unnoticed.

“You’re a so much better person Kame, never forget that.” Jin tells his sleeping friend. Finally he could close his eyes and fallow Kamenashi Kazuya into the dream land not caring about the world outside.

\-----

Kazuya walks through the door. He takes off his shoes and throws a glimpse at the clock. It was five on the evening. He did already miss the closeness of Jin, but he was bound to return home in one way or another.

“Tadima!” He calls out and enters the kitchen smelling the dinner that was being cooked by his mother.

“Kazuya, welcome home did you have fun?” His mother asks with a smile.

Kazuya smiles at his mom before he disappears into his room. Taking a shower he changed into a pair of loose pants and a top. Even if Jin bugs him all the time that he could burrow his clothes but of course stubborn Kame had said no.

A shower had made him relaxed, but his body still felt sluggish. So happy his headache was completely gone, in fact it had been gone when he and Jin woke up. They had awoken around two and did nothing for the rest of the day. Until Kazuya’s had to leave for home, he needed to face his fears one way or another. Jin understood even if he wanted the younger to stay.

Kamenashi Kazuya didn’t want to admit that he was afraid when he had walked out from Jin’s apartment. To face all the people, it felt like they was watching his every move he made. His paranoia had taken over him. Kazuya waiting the moment that a Yarakashi fan would jump at him any moment, it took a lot of self-determination not to walk inside Jin’s apartment again. To seek the comfort in those arms, but now he was home and no Yarakashi did exist here. He was certain his mother wasn’t one.

\------

Kame sighs he was laying in his bed. But whenever he closed his eyes he could hear voices in his head, their voices. Rolling to the side he curls up and he wants Jin’s warm body there to comfort him.

“Shut up!” He shouts inside his head, oh yea the insomnia was getting to him.

His head just laughs back at him. He wants to release his frustration on someone but he also knew that calling Jin wouldn’t solve the problem. Clenching his fingers into the sheet Kazuya ignores the voice inside his head. He listens to the clock ticking every second he didn’t know when he finally managed to fall into a light slumber.

Kazuya wakes up by an annoying sound. He blinks as his eyes opens; it takes a while to get his senses under control as he reaches after his phone. He answers.

“Eh, Kame-chan you’re still sleeping.” Koki cuts his voice through the device.

“Mm, how much is the clock?” Koki couldn’t be fooled it seems as the youngers tired voice still heavy with sleep cuts through.

“Morning to you too, it’s ten a clock.”

Kazuya rubs his face and throws a glance. Indeed it was ten on the late morning.

“Are you sure you’re fine, it’s not like you to sleep this long. Even if you had a day off from work.”

“Yea, I’m fine.”

“Yea if you say so.” Koki tells him, not convinced that he was fine. Kazuya himself didn’t believe that he was fine.

“Kazuya, do you wanna go shopping with us, Jin called and thinks this is a good idea to just hang out.”

Kazuya mumbles something still sleepy as he had managed to stand up from his bed. Well this would keep his worried friends at bay.

“When and where?”

“Twelve at Shibuya, so Mr. I am fine, get some breakfast inside you, we’re going to eat lunch at Shibuya.”

“Hai, mom I’ll shower and go grab a bite. So see you guys at the shopping center.” Kazuya cuts the call and throws the phone at his bed while he walks inside the bathroom.

Around eleven he bounces into the kitchen. His mother looks at him, when he walks past her.

“Good morning.” She tells him.

“Good Morning, Mom, I’m going to grab a bite and then I am meeting up the rest of the boys at Shibuya for some shopping.”

“Oh, so no lunch for you at home then?”

“No, not really, I’m sorry we’ll grab lunch at the place.” Kame tells her as he notices the breakfast that was still standing on the table.

“Thank you mom.” He smiles at her in gratitude. He digs in putting some on his plate before he starts eating. He had twenty minutes to eat before he needed to leave, so much for eating the breakfast in peace.

Kissing his mother cheek, Kazuya grabs his wallet and an oversized hoodie before he runs out from the front door. Kazuya hopes to catch the subway on time for once. Otherwise Kazuya would have a worried Jin or Koki calling him, asking where he was.

No point to find a seat when the doors closed behind him. He leans against the wall to catch his breath. The wagon was filed with people. Kazuya closed his eyes and hope that no one did recognize the idol in the mist of people and Kazuya was thankful for the weather because he could wear sunglasses. The sunglasses hide away a bit of his identity. He feels his phone vibrate inside his pocket and he draws out his phone to answer it.

“Are you on your way?”

“Jin, I’m on my way.” He says, and he mentally also say ‘Jin’ His worry fades for a while, before his paranoia had grown. More people squished themselves inside the wagon and it becomes more crowded. Kazuya had the feeling that Jin knew what was going on but he didn’t want to tell Jin that.

“Good, we decided to meet at the entrees of Shibuya.”

“I’ve could have figure that out myself, Bakanishi.” Kame huffed as he chuckles.

He can hear Jin scoff before they ended the call. Kazuya feels claustrophobic and once again more people did take space in the wagon. Kazuya closes his eyes concentrating on his breathing while praying that no one would jump him. He shivers as his thoughts runs; a stupid fan girl would gloomps him and asks him after an autograph. Or the second the Yarakashi clan would find him he didn’t want to know what they could do to him if they got a change and he didn’t want to find out.

Finally the train arrived at the destination and Kazuya moves out with the crowed. His feet’s moves him to the place. The place he was going to meet the rest of the guys.

“Kame!” He hears his name being called and soon he did found his arms wrapping around a gangster. He was gloomed by none other than Tanaka Koki.

“Koki you’re chocking me.” Kame tells him with a huge smile plaster on his face as he pat his friend’s back. He just feels how the arms around his stomach did tighten.

“Kame-chan.”

“Oi, Koki you can release him you know.” Jin chuckled.

Kazuya rolls his eyes at Jin’s protectiveness, but he didn’t care and just hugs Koki closer. Knowing very well that Koki was worried as the rest of them, while Ueda crosses his arms and by breaking them up he say.

“Well let’s go shop.”

Kazuya nods hopping that his friends would take his worry away. It did work at the club outing though but now there would be crowd and people around he didn’t trust.

“Relax, Kame we’ll protect you.” Jin whispered in his ear as he set into peace with the turtle letting their fingers entwine.

Jin disappears with Kazuya into the first clothing store inside the mall. Ten minutes later Jin came out with three new hoodies and Kazuya four new T-shirts he bought on impulse. They pass a jewel shop and something caught Kazuya’s attention. Jin notices that Kame wasn’t beside him so he comes into a stop and saw Kazuya eyes eying the jewelry inside the shop. He chuckles walking up to his friend, laying his hand on Kame’s back.

“So what you waiting for, baka let’s go inside.” He guides Kazuya inside the shop.

Three thousand Yen later Kazuya was a happy turtle. They strolls out from the shop and now it was Jin’s time to shake his head, but so long he could get Kame on other thoughts he smiled like a fool inside.

Nakamaru and Junnosuke had find their way inside a manga store, which Kazuya and Jin found them in. Kame wanted to by the latest volume of One Piece and Junno had already his hand full with six manga volumes.

“Oh, hi Kame and Bakanishi.” Maru said when he notices Kame standing there with the newest One Piece volume in his hand. Kazuya smiles as he heads to the counter to pay. Junno seems done as well.

“So anyone hungry yet?” Nakamaru asked as he could feel his stomach rumble.

Taguchi made some wired pun about Jin’s oversized hoodies. Which didn’t go so well due to a glaring Jin and Junno giggled as he continue to tease him.

“A bit.” Kame admits, hopping he would still have the apatite when he sat down to eat. His eyes scans the shopping center, he just did it on instinct.

“Well, two of us are still missing, so who’s going to call them?” Junno speaks up in between. So he had an ear on the conversation after all.

Nakamaru rolls his eyes as he makes the call when he had manage to grab a hold on his phone.

Koki answered on the other line, and Nakamaru gives him the details where to meet up the four hungry persons. Koki tells him that he and Ueda was going to meet them there; so no point in hunt Ueda down then.

Kazuya wants to snigger when he found Koki and Ueda. Both of them had already been doing some heavy shopping it seemed. Five shopping bags and none less they had already found their precious hat store, so storing up hats on their shelves collection. Not only that Koki where already wearing one over his short hair.

“Kame-chan admit it, you like it.” Koki say and pokes his turtle’s shoulder.

At that Kazuya rolls his eyes. Yes he did like it. He would also rampage inside the hat store later knowing Jin would also like to store up his collection.

“So let’s eat.” Nakamaru puts in as they walk inside the restaurant as the others seems to know where they were going while bickering easy amongst each other.

“I’ll go for the ramen.” Koki say as he takes a place, knowing what he wanted to eat. Kazuya smiled, being here a countless of times already he knows what he wants to eat.

“I’ll go for the chicken soba.”

“I want the buffet!” Nakamaru decides and walks of and so did the rest that apparently chosen the buffet, while Kame and Koki had to wait a bit extra for their food to arrive. While the others ate Kazuya pouts. At that Jin smiles the turtle was so adorable.

“Isn’t that KAT-TUN?”

Kazuya’s ears picks up a female voice and his body freeze as he sinks down lower himself. Jin lays a hand on Kame’s leg giving it a reassuring squeeze, as Kame’s posture hadn’t gone unnoticed.

“Ignore them.” Jin whispers in his ear. Well they were idols it could be a normal fan. Kazuya nods as he smiles and can think on something else when his food arrived.

Kazuya pretty much ingored anything around him but still felt eyes glue to his back, he wants to escape but knowing it was pointless and he was so hungry. Let’s the fans be was the best anyway. They could stare but not touch. He calms himself down knowing he could escape with Jin later for some more shopping.

Shopping they did, the group left the restaurant with six pair of eyes watching them and Kazuya shivers as he and Jin heads to the hat store.

Eight shopping bags later a glance at the clock. It was time for Kame to throw in the towel. He had enough for today, KAT-TUN had spent six hours at Shibuya and Kame was ready to drop dead.

Koki chuckled at his tired gaze and ruffles Kazuya’s hair. The youngest pout at Koki as them waits for the two oldest to join them.

“Guys we decided to stay a bit longer the crowd is lessing a bit.” Ueda tells them.

“Well some of us are ready to throw in the towel, so I am saying thank you for the evening. But a tired turtle is heading home. So…”

“Is not that we see each other every day.” He teases.

“Kame-chan is mean.” Yuichi pouts at his friend.

Jin chuckled and rolls his eyes.

“It was a joke.” Kame sniggers as he hugs Nakamaru chocking him to prove a point before he leaves with a promise that they would see each other tomorrow.

“Is Kazuya really feeling well?” Yuichi asks Koki before he also decides to head home.

Koki just shrugs his shoulders, “It’s Kame”

“Ne Koki, he will be fine right?”

“Of course and you know how stubborn Bakanishi is to make him feel better, and we are also there for him. But this will take time to mend. Let Jin do it, as he worries too much. Let Kame-chan find himself again it will take time but he’s on the mend.

Taguchi agrees as well, the concert had shaken Kame quite well. The trauma was still imprinted inside that brain and knowing it would take some time for Kazuya to get over it and move on.

“Are you sure you will be fine?” Jin asks as he walks beside the turtle.

“I’ll be fine.”

Jin brushes some hair away that had fallen over Kame’s bangs. His worried eyes met Kazuya’s.

“You sure you don’t wanna come with?” Jin asked, knowing his pleads didn’t sound so effective but he didn’t want to whine.

Kazuya chuckled, knowing very well that Jin didn’t want to be alone, in fact the older hated being alone.

“Don’t have much of changing clothes with me.”

Jin pointed at the shopping bags.

“Those will do and you have never complained of stealing my clothes, so why start now.” Jin raises his eye brow as to prove a point thus making the turtle pout.

“Mou…”

“Call your mother on the subway and say you’re crashing at my place.” Jin tells him with a hand gesture and Kame giggled at his antics.

“Not saying “no” to this gesture, you’re coming with me, that’s the final...” Jin tells him with a glare, trying to be treating which didn’t work so well. Kazuya just rolls his eyes and makes the call.

“There done, now happy?” Kazuya puts his phone back inside his poket, his mother was just happy obvious letting him off.

“Yes, in fact I am.” His arm sneaks around Kazuya’s waist with a huge smile. He plans their dinner, take out or not? He slows their pace as they both waits for the train to arrive still keeping his arm around his turtle.

“So what about dinner?” Kazuya asks as he smiles, another evening with his friend didn’t sound so bad. In fact he was glad knowing that Jin could take his mind off things.

“We’ll think about something, take away or go shopping and cook our own?” Jin asked.

Kazuya chuckled, well it was a while since he had made food from fresh ingredients and that sounds so appealing.

“Mou, it sounds more of a date then hanging out with you.” Kazuya giggles with a pout.

Jin chuckles and draws Kazuya’s body closer, whispering something in the youngest ear. The answer he got was the red crimson color on Kazuya’s face. Jin takes the risk; he simply does as he leans forward. His lips brush against the turtles in the middle of the crowded platform and he didn’t even care.

The tugging at Kame’s heart did disappear and he had the answer to one thing.

Those Yarakashi would get their shock of their life, he was sure about it fan service was always fun, but no one did know what happened behind the cameras.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend ^.^


End file.
